


Fictober drabble #5

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "Take what you need."





	Fictober drabble #5

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Take what you need."

He surges against her, trembling, then bites back a curse. “I’m sorry.”

“Sshhh,” she murmurs. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not. First I almost get them killed, then I take it out on you. It’s unforgivable.”

She is determined to share his burden this time. “Please, Chakotay. For once –- take what you need.”

She’s not sure if it’s a good or bad sign that he finally gives in and does so. All she knows, as he loses himself in her arms, is that she is glad for his warm body, his beating heart.

She’d been so afraid she’d lose him this time.


End file.
